Stab
by Luvya
Summary: My first Horror Fic!!!!!!! Some one gets a dream and another one dies
1. Prologe

## Stab Saga

Disclaimer: I do not own DIGIMON. This is PG13 for some swear words in it and death

Authors Notes: This is my first Horror fic, I hope you all enjoy it and anyone who is reading my Sara's in trouble fic I am not finishing it I am sorry but I have writers block on that fic. Now onto the story…………. 

Ages of the digidestioned

Joe: 19

Matt: 17

Tai: 16

Sora: 16

Izzy: 15

Mimi: 15

T.K: 13

Kari: 13

Davis: 13

Yolei: 14

Cody: 12

Prologue

# Sora Tanakochi ran threw the forest, looking all around her. She was scared all right; some monster of a person was chasing her for no apparent reason. "Come back here you little shit!" The person yelled.

# 

# Just then Sora tripped on a rock 'oh great' she thought to her self, then she felt a chill down her back she looked up. "Hah I found you. Now its your turn to die" The person took out a knife and drew it closer towards her… 

# 

# 

"Sora its time to wake up." Eighteen-year-old Sora Tanakochi opened her eyes and gave a big yawn. 'What a scary dream' she thought to her self. She got on her school uniform and said to goodbye to her mother and headed off to meet her friends. 

"Hey Sora!" Tai Kimaya yelled to his long time girlfriend. "Hey Tai" She replied. "What's wrong?" He asked noticing that she wasn't joking back like she normally did. "Oh I just had a really freaky dream last night that's all." "Well don't worry Dreams can't come true." Tai said and flashed her a grin. Sora smiled "Yeah your right." _Little did she know her dream, was in fact going to come true…_

So what did you think? Don't forget to read and review!__


	2. The Dream

# Stab Saga

Disclaimer: I don't own DIGIMON. This is rated PG13 for character death.

Authors Notes: This is the first chapter to my horror fic I hope you all like it! Oh and in this fic T.K and Matt are brothers, their Parents got re-married to each other, all the digidestioned expect Joe go to the same school.

Chapter 1

"Yeah your right" Sora Tanakochi said and smiled to her long time boyfriend, Tachi "Tai" Kimaya. She had just finished explaining her dream that she had last night. She still had the chills down her back, like something was going to happen but she didn't know what.

"Don't worry about your dream Sora, nothing like that is going to happen." Kari Kimaya suited the crest of Light perfectly; she always found the 'good' of the problem, she was a lot like her older brother Tai in away unfortunately Dasukei 'Davis' Motamia had a major crush on her and would do anything for her. She didn't like him though; She liked T.K Ishida

"Any way we better get to class," Izzy Izumi said to his friends. The crest of Knowledge suited Izzy; he is a computer genius. He had helped them a lot in their journey through the digiworld. 

"Yeah" Yamato "Matt" Ishida spoke up. Even though he didn't realise it, the crest of Friendship did suit Matt, he was a great friend to Sora and Joe Kido in the digiworld. He cared about his brother T.K a lot and wouldn't let anything happen to him. 

They all split up and went to their lockers, Matt and Tai walked with Sora to their lockers (seeing as they where right next to each other). When Sora opened her locker a body fell out; she screamed. Matt and Tai quickly looked at the body and gasped. "No it can't be…." Matt paused "Joe" Tai finished for him. A crowed of students had gathered including the rest of the digidestioned.

"What is going on here?" A voice yelled. Matt, Tai and Sora turned to look; it was their Principal, Mr Andrew Smith "Mr Smith, Sora opened her locker and the body of our friend Joe Kido, he doesn't go to this school fell out" "Oh my, I better call the police" with that the principal walked to the office. 

"Who could of done such a thing?" Sora whispered. "And why my locker?" Tai thought for a moment "It would have to be someone who knows about us. After all Joe doesn't go to this school and why would they pick Sora's locker out of all the others in the school? Or why put the body in our school?"

Who killed Joe? Is it the mysterious person in Sora's dream? Find out in the next chapter of _Stab _


End file.
